Two Places At Once
by Naomitrekkie
Summary: A transporter accident makes 3 people go missing and T'Pol's jealous of a much younger woman. An ENTxVOY cross. First chapter of my Places Series.-currently on HIATUS; not sure when I will be continuing
1. The Accident

**Title: Two Places at Once**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: K+**

**Synopsis: A transporter accident makes 3 people go missing and T'Pol's jealous of a **_**much**_** younger woman.**

**Timeline: ENT world, a year after "Terra Prime" (ignoring "These Are The Voyages") and VOY world, somewhere after "Child's Play" but before "Life Line."**

**Note: This is my first time writing an Enterprise fic (which it is, although it does crossover to Voyager), but I have to admit I was inspired by hisluv's story "Trials and Dribbleations," as well as the TNG episode "Rascals" and the ENT episode "Harbinger." I love Enterprise and Voyager, so I had to write a story with both. P.S. please don't kill me about technobabble terms b/c science is definitely NOT my strong suit (just look at it when you see my report card).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or Enterprise or their characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

Captain Jonathan Archer sat in his ready room, staring out into the stars. He had paperwork to do, but he wasn't in the mood. They were still on their mission of exploration, but they hadn't found anything interesting for weeks, minus one occasion he'd rather forget. Archer stared out into the stars, hoping something, anything, interesting would happen.

His ready room door rang and he spun around in his chair.

"Come in," he said to whomever was waiting outside.

The door opened to reveal T'Pol in her red uniform. She stepped in, holding a PADD in her hands.

"Have you found anything?" he asked hopefully. He would take anything as long as it allowed him and the crew to do _something_.

"I have," she said, handing over the PADD containing the relative data. "It's a Minshara class planet containing some vegetation and small animal life. It's also giving off some strange gravimetric distortions. At warp three we could be there in thirteen hours." Archer scanned the information as a formality for the most part, his mind made up from T'Pol's briefs summary.

"Tell Travis to change our course, warp three."

"Yes, sir." She walked out of the ready room, leaving Archer to his thoughts. _Finally._

-----------------

Trip was down in the shuttle bay, frustrated. _Those damn Vicindrions and their civil war! I still can't fix the damage they've caused to the shuttles._ Originally, he had told Archer it would take five days to fix both shuttlepods, but two weeks had past and he was still finding more hidden damage. _Those terrorists must have put some sort of virus into the shuttlepods' computers because every time we come close to fixing these things, a new malfunction pops up._

He got up from where he had been working on the shuttlepods to take a break. Frustration never helped him fix things. He needed to concentrate and clear his mind or these shuttlepods were going to drive him crazy.

He looked at the time, discovering it was well past the end of his shift. He decided to get some sleep, hoping that would give him the solution he needed. As he walked to leave, he felt the ship change direction. _ I hope the Captain found something that won't be needing shuttlepods otherwise we're all in trouble._

-----------------

Trip headed into the Mess Hall to get something for a late dinner, expecting the place to be empty. He saw T'Pol sitting there, eating and reading a PADD, back to him. He decided he wasn't hungry anymore and left. He was still friends with T'Pol, kind of, but it was still awkward after Elizabeth's death. He wasn't sure why exactly — if it was because of the fact that she died or the fact the people who made her had intentionally messed up the cloning process — but he knew that being alone in the same room was awkward and that he was too tired to try to ignore her.

T'Pol had felt Trip's presence as he came into the Mess Hall and left through their bond. She wished he would stay but she knew that if he had, they would have ended up ignoring each other or talking. She wasn't sure which was worse. She wanted to talk to him but she knew it would be uncomfortable. _It is illogical to be wishing Trip had stayed. He did not, and there is nothing you can do about it._ She went back to her work, trying to get Trip out of her thoughts, unsuccessfully.

-----------------

The next day, they arrived at the planet. Archer sat in his command seat, staring down at the planet from his viewscreen. It was a site for sore eyes. Finally, there was something to do. It would be even better if he wasn't experiencing such a terrible headache.

"T'Pol, can you find the source of the gravimetric distortions on the planet?"

T'Pol checked her scans before answering, then double checked them.

"The planet _is_ the source of the distortions."

"Would it be safe to go down there?"

"It would appear so."

"Is there anything else special about this planet?"

She checked her scans again, checking for any mineral the planet could possess that would be worth going down to the planet. She double checked her findings before reporting them.

"It has large deposits of dilithium. Larger than any known source to date."

"I'd say that's worth investigating." He pressed a button on the arm of his chair, activating the comm system. "Trip, how are those shuttle repairs going?"

"I think we've found the problem but it's still gonna take us a day or so."

"Thanks, Trip," he said, ending the call.

"T'Pol, would it be safe to transport down?"

"As long as we stay above ground, the transporter should work."

"Then that's settled. T'Pol, you and Trip will beam down to check out potential mining locations."

"Sir," Malcolm began, "I must advice you send someone from security down, just in case."

"All right, Malcolm, you can go too. Be ready to transport in one hour." T'Pol and Malcolm nodded in understanding, then left the Bridge to get ready. Archer called down to Trip again. "Trip, you're going on a dilithium hunt. We've found what appears to be a good source of it. In an hour, you along with T'Pol and Malcolm will be beaming down to investigate."

"Got it, Capt'n."

With that out of the way, Archer put Hoshi in charge of the Bridge so he could see Phlox about his headache.

-----------------

"Captain, I can't find anything wrong with you."

"Phlox, are you sure? I've got this headache and it's only getting worse."

"When did it start?"

"I noticed it at breakfast." Phlox nodded his head as he continued to scan Archer.

"Captain, I have no idea what is wrong with you, but I'll give you something for the pain." Phlox injected him with something and whatever it was worked because his headache dissipated within seconds.

"Thanks, Phlox."

"Anytime, Captain." Archer left Sickbay while Phlox turned his attention to his animals.

-----------------

Archer was back on the Bridge when the time to transport came. He called down to the transport pad, waiting for Ensign Porter to be ready for transport.

"They're are here and ready for transport," Porter reported.

"Initiate." With that command, Porter initiated the transport. He watched as Trip, T'Pol, Malcolm, and their gear disappeared from the transporter pad, then checked the sensors to be sure they had made it successfully to the planet's surface. The record claimed to have completed the transport, but their bio-signs were not at the beam down location.

"Captain, we seem to have a problem. I'm not picking up their bio-signs."

"What about their communicators? Hoshi?"

"They aren't responding," Hoshi reported.

"I think I can get a lock on their communicators, sir."

"Then get a lock and beam them back."

Porter followed his orders, hoping it would work.

-----------------

T'Pol, Trip, and Malcolm hand just barely made it to the surface when they found themselves being transported again. When they felt themselves reassembled, they looked around, finding themselves not on the transporter pad but in some sort of ship they had never seen before.

-----------------

Tal Celes tried to beam the landing party back up, but instead, she had beamed up what looked like two human and one Vulcan teenager. Celes scanned the planet for the away team but there was no sign of them.

"Captain," Celes said through her combadge, "I think we have a problem."

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Introductions

**Title: Two Places at Once**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: K+**

**Synopsis: A transporter accident makes 3 people go missing and T'Pol's jealous of a **_**much**_** younger woman.**

**Timeline: ENT world, a year after "Terra Prime" (ignoring "These Are The Voyages") and VOY world, somewhere after "Child's Play" but before "Life Line."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or Enterprise or their characters, no matter how much I wish I did (and believe me, I REALLY wish I did).**

**A/N: Thanks to all who read!**

**To my reviewers:**

**_seyheystevierey: I love cross overs too!_**

**_Anarra: Thanks! Here you go. Expect the next chapter next weekend.  
_**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

"Captain, I think we have a problem," T'Pol heard someone say. She looked over to find a woman with a wrinkled nose wearing a black and gold uniform standing behind a console.

"What seems to be the problem, Crewman?" The voice appeared to have come from some sort of communications system, as no one else was in the room.

"I beamed up the wrong people."

"What? Who are they?"

"I don't know who they are but you might want to come down here."

"I'll be right there."

T'Pol looked at the woman standing behind the console and found her very tall. She looked over to Trip and Malcolm and realized more was wrong than just appearing in the wrong place. Both Trip and Malcolm looked younger than they should be, a lot younger, and she realized she had become younger, too. Their uniforms appeared to have shrunk with them because hers still felt fine. _How could this have happened?_ she asked herself.

When the door to the room opened (which T'Pol hadn't noticed was there), two people entered. One was a woman with red hair wearing a similar uniform to the first, only this time in red, and a man the same black and gold uniform as the first, and he was holding some sort of phase pistol, unlike anything she had ever seen. She noticed the woman looked human and the man appeared to be Vulcan.

"Who are you and where are we?" T'Pol asked, figuring some one ought to know.

"I'm Captain Janeway of the USS Voyager and this is my chief security officer, Commander Tuvok. Who might you be?"

"I am Commander T'Pol, science and first officer of the Enterprise, and this is Commander Charles Tucker III, our chief engineer, and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, our tactical officer."

"And what were you doing down on the planet?" Captain Janeway asked.

"We were investigating dilithium deposits. We were unaware any other ships were in the area," T'Pol answered.

"So were we. If you don't mind me asking, why were three children investigating dilithium deposits?"

"We're not children, ma'am," Trip said. "We just look like 'em."

"What are you doing out so far?"

"It's our mission to investigate the quadrant and expand our knowledge of the universe."

"But how did you get here in the Delta Quadrant?"

"Where did y'all say we were?" Trip asked, hoping to have heard them incorrectly.

"In the Delta Quadrant."

"That is illogical. How could we have been in the Alpha Quadrant one moment, then the Delta Quadrant the next?"

"Believe me," Janeway said, chuckling, "there are ways."

-----------------

"Captain, we have a problem," Porter reported through the comm system.

"What kind of problem?"

"I locked onto the signals but it wasn't the landing party."

"What did you lock onto?"

"Two children and a balding man. Sir, I think you should come down here."

"On my way." Archer gave control of the bridge over to Hoshi, then headed straight for the transporter pad.

When he got there, he stopped in his tracks. Standing infront of him was a balding human in a black and blue uniform next to a Klingon teenager in a similar but gold uniform, next to a human teenager in a purple catsuit with technological implants over her left eye.

"Who are you and where are we?" the balding man asked.

"I'm Captain Archer of the Enterprise. Who might I ask the three of you are?"

"I'm Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres . . ." she began but stopped. She looked at herself, as did her two companions. They each examined one another, something seeming to be wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Archer asked.

"What have you done to us?" the Klingon asked. The man got out some sort of scanning device and scanned the two girls.

"It would appear that both you and Seven have reverted to the age of thirteen."

"Explain," the human girl asked.

"I don't know how it happened, it just did," the man said. "I will have to conduct further tests before being able to make any sort of hypothesis."

"I don't mean to interrupt what most likely will be a fascinating conversation but who are you and what have you done to my crewmen?" Archer asked, causing the three to focus on him once more.

"We don't know anything about some missing crewmen. We don't even know where we are," the Klingon said.

"That still leaves the question of who you are," Archer said, wanting to know.

"I'm Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres chief engineer of the USS Voyager, this is Seven of Nine, our Astrometrics officer," she said, pointing to the blond, "and this is the Doctor," pointing to the man. "Anything else you want to know?"

Before Archer could answer, the Doctor, as the woman called him, interrupted.

"Perhaps we could talk someplace else," he suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. Why don't we go down to Sickbay."

"Sickbay?" the Klingon — B'Elanna — asked. "What for?"

"You said something seemed to be wrong. Perhaps our Doctor can help."

The three of them seemed to accept this reason and so Archer lead them to Sickbay.

-----------------

"Here's something for that headache," Tom said, injecting Harry with a hypospray.

"Thanks, Tom," Harry said, feeling better already.

"Don't mention it."

"I gotta get back to the Bridge," Harry said, heading towards the door. "The shift has been crazy, with finding this planet and everything."

"Still upset about not getting to go?"

"What makes you think I'm upset?" With that remark, Harry left a chuckling Tom as Naomi and Mezoti entered Sickbay.

"Hello, ladies, what can I do for you?"

"My headache's back," Naomi told him. "The Doctor gave me something earlier but I think it's worn off."

Tom scanned her, but couldn't find anything wrong. _Just like with Harry_, he thought, making a mental note to compare their scans later.

"I don't see anything wrong, but here's something for the pain." He injected her with the hypospray, and she felt better instantly.

"Thanks, Tom," she told him.

"Don't mention it."

Tom had expected the two of them to leave, but they hesitated.

"Did you want something else?"

"Since Seven left for the away mission, we do not have classes this afternoon and we managed to get the Doctor's holodeck time," Mezoti explained.

"That's good for you. How did you do it?"

"How do you think? We're adorable and he's a softy — sometimes. It was easy to talk him into it," Naomi told him. Tom had the feeling they were trying to do the same thing and get something from him.

"Let me guess, you want to borrow one of my programs?"

"Yes," Mezoti said.

"Please?" Naomi asked. He looked at the two of them, unable to say no.

"All right, which one?"

"Fair Haven, please," Naomi answered.

"Have fun," he told them.

"Thanks!" they said simultaneously, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, with one girl getting a side. Then they started to run out of Sickbay but slowed their pace when the passed the Captain in the hall. When they saw who she was with, she stopped to look at them. Once the Captain and her guests where in Sickbay, Naomi turned to Mezoti.

"Weren't they cute?" she asked.

"Definitely," Mezoti answered. "Definitely _very_ cute." Then they ran off to get ready to play in Fair Haven, still thinking about the cute guys they had just seen.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Please review! I love getting and reading them, and every review motivates me to write more.**


	3. Spending Time In Sickbay

**Title: Two Places at Once**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: K+**

**Synopsis: A transporter accident makes 3 people go missing and T'Pol's jealous of a **_**much**_** younger woman.**

**Timeline: ENT world, a year after "Terra Prime" (ignoring "These Are The Voyages") and VOY world, somewhere after "Child's Play" but before "Life Line."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or Enterprise or their characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! **

**To those who reviewed: **

_**seyheystevierey: Vulcan teens are just as emotional as adults, only they don't hide it as well. Hopefully this will be ask fun to read as it is to write.**_

_**TheVulcanPrincess: I am happy to be serving thirds now. :)**_

_**Anarra: I love Naomi and Mezoti too! It's too bad Mezoti left though . . . Here's that update. :D**_

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Spending Time in Sickbay**

Archer was the first to enter Sickbay, getting Phlox's attention.

"Doctor, something has appeared to have gone wrong during transport," Archer explained. Phlox turned, expecting to see the members of the landing party but instead found a man and two teenagers with him.

"And what seems to be the problem?" Phlox asked them.

"We're _children_," B'Elanna said in disgust.

"Are you not supposed to be children?" Phlox asked, not seeing the problem.

"Yes, which is why we're worried about being children," B'Elanna said sarcastically. "Of course not!" B'Elanna was not in a good mood.

"How old should you be?"

"I am twenty eight and B'Elanna is twenty nine," Seven responded. "State your designation."

Something about the way she said that didn't feel right to Phlox, but he answered anyway. "I'm Phlox. Now, if you'll come over to a biobed, I'll scan you and see if I can figure out what's wrong." Seven and B'Elanna walked over to the biobed, and the Doctor followed. Phlox started with the Doctor, who smiled at Phlox's attempts.

"My scans aren't detecting anything," he said, confused.

"Of course not. I'm a hologram." Both Phlox and Archer looked at him with curiosity.

"You're a hologram? Fascinating. I've never such a life-like hologram."

"Neither have I," Archer said, coming closer to inspect him.

"I assure you, I will not become transparent simply because you come closer to me."

"Where did you say you were from?" Archer asked.

"We come from the Federation Starship, Voyager."

"Did you say 'Federation?'" Archer asked in disbelief. The only time he'd heard of a Federation was when Daniels had taken him into the future.

"Yes."

"You're from the future?"

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"The only place I've heard of a Federation was went I was in the future, so that means you must be too."

"What year is this?" B'Elanna asked.

"2156."

"2156?" B'Elanna asked in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Archer said.

"Hoshi to the Captain," the comm system spoke. Archer went over to the control pannel and answered.

"Yes, Hoshi?"

"There's a ship here and they want to speak to you."

"I'll be right there."

"Understood." Having to leave for the Bridge, he turned to Phlox.

"Phlox, do your scans, find out whatever you need."

"I will, Captain." Then Archer left and Phlox returned to his work.

"I don't believe you've told me your names," Phlox noticed, as he scanned B'Elanna.

"I'm Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, that's Seven of Nine, and that's the Doctor." Phlox looked at who she pointed too, but found Seven's name intriguing.

"Seven, that's an unusual name," Phlox stated. "Is it a nickname?"

"Yes." Phlox continued to scan B'Elanna while he waited for an answer. Getting none, he prompted, "For . . ."

"My full designation is Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix 01." He looked at her face, expecting it to be a joke, but she looked as stoic as a Vulcan. Even more so, if that were even possible.

"Definitely a unique name."

"Indeed." Phlox could see Seven had ended their discussion and returned to his scans.

"It would apear," he told B'Elanna, "that you are Klingon and human."

"Considering my mother's Klingon and my father's human, that would make sense," she answered sarcastically. He ignored her comment and turned toward the Doctor.

"I assume you have scans I can compare mine to?"

"Of course. The only reason I went on the away mission was to scan the crews bio-signs while they investigated the dilithium quality."

"Doctor, if that was your only motivation, what purpose did your holocamera serve?" Seven asked, causing B'Elanna to smile. She had caught him there, and they all knew it.

He moved on to scanning Seven and his results caused a nagging feeling to gnaw at him, telling him he should remember them from somewhere.

"You implants are quite fascinating. How did you get them?"

"I was Borg," Seven responded, saying nothing more. Phlox got an extra detailed scan of them, feeling something was not right.

-----------------

Tom looked up as the Captain walked into Sickbay. _Geez, the Doctor leaves for one away mission and suddenly Sickbay's swamped._

"Hello, Captain. What can I do for you?"

"We've picked up some guests," she said, looking toward a group of teenagers following him. He hadn't notice them walking in with the Captain, but now that he did, he noticed one appeared Vulcan and the other two human. Knowing Voyager, they were either lost in the Delta Quadrant due to some anomaly or master scam artists.

"I see. I'm Ensign Tom Paris. Who might you be?"

"Commander T'Pol, Commander Charles Tucker III, and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed," T'Pol said, pointing as she went.

"Nice to meet you. Now, what seems to be the problem, and please don't say headaches."

"No headaches, Tom, but it appears the transporters have reverted ours guests' physical ages."

"And you want me to check it out. Understood, Captain." The Captain smiled at Tom, then left to let him work. "Now, who wants to go first?"

"I will go," T'Pol told him.

"Great. Just hop up on the biobed and I'll begin."

"Vulcans do not hop," she informed him, while getting onto the bed. She found it slightly too tall for her to sit on, requiring her to push off the ground with her legs on the floor and her arms on the bed to be able to sit on it.

"Sure they don't," Tom said, having seen her little stunt. He began scanning her as she glared at him, but it did not have the desired effect.

"So, Commander, is it? What ship do you work on?"

"The Enterprise."

"You gotta be more specific than that, Commander. There's been a whole lotta ships named Enterprise."

"The NX-01," she clarified.

He whistled, admiring the NX-01 in his mind. "That was some ship. Humanity's first warp five vessel. What I wouldn't give to get in that pilot's seat."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow at him and Tom couldn't help but smile at that. _I bet Vulcans are born with raised eyebrows._

"I thought you were a doctor."

"I'm not a doctor, just a pilot." To him, T'Pol's face remained stoic, but Trip noticed fear in her eyes and sensed it slightly through their bond, more an echo of an emotion than anything else, as their bond had grown too weak for anything else.

"Then why are you examining us?"

"Calm down, Commander, I'm a trained medic."

"Medic?" she asked, raising her eyebrow once again.

"I never went to medical school, if that's what you want to know, but I did go through years of tortuous training taught by of chief medical officer, who's literally a medical encyclopedia."

"If you don't mind my asking," Malcolm said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived, "but how did a pilot become a medic?"

"Chief medic, you mean? It's a simple thing called supply and demand. We demand doctors and nurses and supply says we're all out."

"Then why not have Starfleet give you additional personnel?"

"Believe me, Commander, if Starfleet could give us new personnel, our CMO wouldn't being dealing in medicine and I'd be back in a penitentiary colony in New Zealand."

"I fail to see how those events are connected." Tom wanted to laugh at how her face remained completely stoic. She reminded him of Seven. All she had to do was say "efficient" or "comply" and he'd crack up laughing, he was sure of it. _If only she had said "Explain." Then I'd know it was Seven._

"Well, I was only an observer when I came aboard six years ago, helping to hunt down a terrorist organization I had once been a part of, hence the penitentiary colony, when I got lucky and bam! We were on the other side of the galaxy, out of range of Starfleet or anyone in the Alpha Quadrant. It was just our luck that we lost our CMO and all the medical personnel on our way over."

"Is your CMO medically trained?"

"Like I said, he's a medical encyclopedia."

"If all the medical personnel were lost, how did you find this 'medical encyclopedia?'"

"Just turned him on. Wasn't that hard considering he was in a holobuffer, just waiting to be activated."

"But then—"

"No more questions for you, miss," Tom said, interrupting what most likely would be another annoying question. He usually was quite patient about questions like this, but these were really starting to get on his nerves.

"_Commander_," she corrected.

"Sorry, _Commander_. You're done. Who's next?" T'Pol got down from the biobed and Trip noticed her eyes had a hint of anger in them, anger which he heard echoing through their bond once more. He had to figure T'Pol was in a really bad mood, as their bond had grown so weak that only strong emotions bleed through enough to be heard as an echo.

"I'll go," he said, looking away from T'Pol, and over to Tom. He got onto the biobed and Tom scanned him, while holding a conversation.

"So, Charles, is it?"

"Call me Trip."

"Let me guess, because of the third?"

"Yeah, how'd ya guess that?"

"Simple. It was either short for triple or you're clumsy and I gave you the benefit of the doubt." Trip laughed, as did Malcolm.

"Don't tell me you're the jester too," he said and Tom chuckled.

"No, no, not me, but talk to Neelix, he's the closest thing we have to one."

"He must be your chief engineer," T'Pol said in a Vulcan version of sarcasm.

"I'd be careful where I said that, _Commander_, because if our chief engineer heard you say that, she'd rip that pretty little head right off that cute body of yours." T'Pol glared at him and Tom smiled, finding her emotions too funny.

"Now, why is that?" Malcolm asked, interested.

"Our chief engineer's half Klingon and believe me, if she heard someone mistake her for _Neelix_ of all people, they'd be sorry. Believe me, I know."

"And how exactly do you know this?" T'Pol asked.

"Let's just say the chief engineer and I are more than just friends."

"Ya don't say," Trip said, looking Tom over once more.

"You're dating a Klingon?" Malcolm asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"It's hard believe humans and Klingons will ever get along."

"Believe me, we get along _very_ well. You're done," he told Trip. "I guess that just leaves you, Malcolm."

Malcolm got onto the biobed and Tom scanned him. "So, you're from England?"

"Yes."

"Ever visited Ireland?"

"Occasionally, why?"

"Our captain happens to have relatives from Ireland and we like to sneak away there sometimes. You could come, if you wanted. You're bound to be here for a while."

"How can you go to Ireland if you can't contact Earth?" T'Pol asked him and Tom just chuckled.

"You'll see. Oh, but we'll have to find you some different clothes. When we're going, you'd be shot down for wearing such an . . . attractive outfit."

Trip and Malcolm tried not to laugh at this as T'Pol's eyes reflected just a hint of shock combined with horror.

"Ensign, that's insubordination."

"Sorry, _Commander_, I forgot."

"Won't you're girlfriend kill you for this?" Malcolm asked.

"Only if she finds out," he said with a mischievous grin. He looked down at the scanner, pressing a few buttons, then looked back at Malcolm.

"Well, I don't know why you've suddenly returned to the age of thirteen but I can tell you this. Stay out of the mess hall until I can give you a list of what to stay away from. We haven't ever had anyone with so many allergies on board and I can just see Neelix's leola root stew killing you."

"What is leola root stew?" Trip asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Does this Neelix make any Vulcan dishes?" T'Pol asked.

"Actually, I hear he makes a pretty mean plomeek soup. You should ask for some when you go to the mess hall."

"I shall consider it."

"Believe me, his plomeek soup will be much better tasting to your Vulcan-Romulan taste buds than any of his 'experiments.'"

T'Pol looked at Tom, puzzled and Trip and Malcolm joined her, only their faces were in complete shock.

"Did ya just say T'Pol's a Romulan?" Trip asked, trying to be sure he had heard correctly.

"Half Romulan, anyway."

"I am not Romulan. I am Vulcan."

"Commander, you really should control your temper. Your Romulan half's just trying to kill us all."

"I am _not_ Romulan," she said again, more firmly this time.

"Whatever you say, Commander, but the tricorder doesn't lie. You're a Vulcan-Romulan hybrid."

T'Pol just glared at him, her emotions on a roller coaster. Anger topped the list but fear was among the many. It was a small emotion, tucked in neatly toward the back, but it forced her to ask herself, _Could he be right?_

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Please review! See you next week for chapter four, Questions!**


	4. Questions

**Title: Two Places at Once**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: K+**

**Synopsis: A transporter accident makes 3 people go missing and T'Pol's jealous of a **_**much**_** younger woman.**

**Timeline: ENT world, a year after "Terra Prime" (ignoring "These Are The Voyages") and VOY world, somewhere after "Child's Play" but before "Life Line."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or Enterprise or their characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/N: Sorry for being go for so long, but this weekend's finally given me some time to write. So here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who's been reading. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Questions**

Archer made it up to the Bridge and signalled Hoshi to start the transmission.

"Hello, I'm Captain Jon—"

"I don't care who you are," the scaly man on the viewscreen said, "I want to know what you are doing orbiting Volveno."

"We just came to investigate. We're explorers and we've been looking for something of interest to study. This planet with its gravimetric distortions were just the thing. We're sorry if we have entered your space. We'll leave as soon as our people return from the surface."

The man did an unexpected thing. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Do you find something amusing?" Archer asked, not getting the joke.

"No one leaves Volveno. You can stay and try to find your people, but they'll never appear again. If I were you, I'd cut my loses and run." The screen returned to his view of the ship. He watched as it flew away, then the screen returned to the view of the planet. He refused to give up hope that they'd never find Trip, T'Pol, and Malcolm. After all, how could what that alien said be true, if he had transported three people off its surface?

Before Archer could think too hard about it, he heard his name over the comm system.

"Phlox to Archer."

"Archer here."

"Captain, I have discovered something of interest."

"I'll be right down." Archer was about to end the call, but Phlox was faster.

"Actually, sir, I'd preferred if we talked in your ready room."

"All right. Meet me in my ready room as soon as you get up here." Archer ended the call and once again returned command of the Bridge over to Hoshi. As she sat in the Captain's chair, Archer turned back toward her, saying, "Don't get too comfortable, Ensign, I'll be back."

"Yes, but you'll have to leave sometime," she said with a joking smile. Archer smiled back, then entered his ready room and began to wait.

After a few minutes the bell rang.

"Come," he called. "Phlox, what have you found?"

"Do you remember those aliens found up North with the mechanical implants?" Phlox asked him. It only took Archer a few seconds to remember the tale.

"You mean the ones that wrecked havoc and infected you?"

"Yes."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I haven't been able to discover the reason why those people have reverted in age, but I did discover this." Phlox handed Archer a PADD containing information about nanoprobes.

"Nanoprobes? Weren't these the devices that infected you?"

"Yes but the ones you are looking at were found in one of our guests."

"Is she a threat?"

"I can't tell. All I can tell you is that these devices are swarming throughout her and her bloodstream.

"And you left them alone?"

"No. I called two MACOs to guard them. I'm not about to make the same mistake again."

"I think it's time I have a little 'chat' with our guests," Archer said, getting up and leaving the ready room.

-----------------

Captain Janeway entered Astrometrics to find Icheb hard at work.

"Any luck?" she asked, causing him to look up.

"Captain, I did not notice your arrival."

"It's all right. Have you found anything?"

"I have increased the sensor capabilities in order to detect this," he said, highlighting his findings on the Astrometric screen.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I believe it is scanning equipment."

"Ours?"

"No but it appears to be of Starfleet design."

The Captain thought about this as the doors to Astrometrics opened. She turned and watched as Naomi and Mezoti walked in, dressed to go to the holodeck.

"Icheb, are you sure you don't want to come with Fair Haven with us?" Naomi asked him.

"Yes. I must work on locating Seven."

"What happened to Seven?" Naomi asked.

"I do not know. That is why I must work."

"Can't you take a break for some fun?"

"Fun is irrelevant."

"Even Seven takes breaks. Sometimes," Naomi told him.

"If Seven were here, I would not need to work." He looked at them sternly and they shrugged.

"Whatever, Icheb. Your loss. Come on Mezoti, it's time to go to Fair Haven." After they left, the Captain walked over to Icheb.

"You should go with them."

"I must find Seven. Fun is irrelevant. Finding Seven is the priority."

The Captain put her hand on his shoulder, saying, "I understand." Then, ask quickly as it happened, it ended and the Captain walked out of Astrometrics, off to follow a hunch.

-----------------

Archer entered Sickbay and headed straight for Seven, who was standing in front of the end of the biobed next to the one B'Elanna was lying on, head dangling off the end.

"I want to know, do you realize what a danger you are to this crew?"

"Believe me, the only thing Seven's a danger to is your sanity," B'Elanna told him. "Mind explaining the guards?"

"It's a necessary precaution. The last time we met your people," he said, speaking once more to Seven, "they tried to destroy my ship and infected my Doctor with these nanoprobes of yours."

"Seven, I hadn't realized the Borg had been to Earth in this century," the Doctor said.

"They have not."

"They why are the nanoprobes in your bloodstream practically identical to the ones that were in my Doctor."

"Explanation is irrelevant. Had nanoprobes infected your Doctor, he would be Borg."

"Believe me, explanation is _not_ irrelevant," Archer said, tightly gripping her arm. Seven glared at him.

"Release me," she said sternly but evenly.

"I want answers." Taking this as a no, Seven used her strength and the fact he was holding onto her wrist to flip him over. Phlox had been waiting outside but heard the thump of something. He walked in and found Archer lying on his back, with Seven leaning over him.

"Do not touch me again," she warned him, then stood up.

B'Elanna had watched the event, upside down of course, and was amazed. She knew Seven could kick butt, but this was amazing.

"Seven, I gotta hand it to you, you know how to make a point."

"I was Borg," was her only reply.

Phlox made his way over to Archer with a scanner. He found Archer was unhurt, except for some bruising on his lower back. Then he got up and looked down at Seven.

"What happened?"

"He grabbed my arm."

"So you flipped him?" he asked incredulously.

"It was the most efficient to get him to release me. " Phlox could not believe it. _She's a danger to the crew all right, but not because of those nanoprobes._

"I would like to know one thing. I've met some of your people and you are nothing like them."

"I was Borg."

"What does that mean?"

"It means everything has to be done efficiently and everything she doesn't want to talk about is irrelevant, right Seven?" B'Elanna said, getting off the biobed and returning to a standing position. Seven glared at her and B'Elanna smiled. _It's so fun torturing her like this_, she thought, and then she remembered her own childhood. _Maybe I should lay off . . . at least until we "grow up."_

"I was human, then I was Borg, and now I have regained my humanity."

"How?" Phlox asked.

"I could explain the procedure to you," the Doctor offered. "After all, I returned her, as well as five others, back to who they were before they became Borg. And I would like to hear how you rid yourself of the nanoprobes."

"I irradiated them." At this, Seven raised her right eyebrow in a very Vulcan manner. B'Elanna wanted to laugh at how much it looked like Tuvok, but she contained her laughter for later.

"An efficient solution."

"I think so. I managed to kill every one of those nanoprobes."

"How long had you been infected?" the Doctor asked. "What kind of radiation did you use?" The Doctor and Phlox began an in-depth discussion about the Borg and medical ways to be unassimilated.

-----------------

Captain Janeway called T'Pol, Trip, and Malcolm up to her ready room, lead there by Tuvok. T'Pol watched Tuvok, attempting to detect differences between herself and him, emotionally speaking. She didn't believe what Tom had said, but she needed to prove she had just as much control of her emotions as other Vulcans. She did not get an opportunity to watch him for long as the Bridge was only five decks up from Sickbay and the ready room only a short walk from there.

When they entered, Captain Janeway had a cup of coffee in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Come in, come in. I just wanted to ask you some questions." She handed T'Pol a PADD with a picture on it.

"Look familier?" T'Pol had an idea, but she handed the PADD to Trip, just to be sure.

"This looks like our equipment," Trip answered, passing the PADD to Malcolm.

"Your equipment?"

"Yeah. We'd beamed down to the planet to investigate some large dilithium deposits. We woulda gone by shuttlepod but those damned Vicindrion terrorists and their malfunction virus. I only started to make some real progress before joining the landin' party. A whole lotta good that did me."

"How did you acquire this photograph?" T'Pol asked, intrigued.

"We scanned the planet with our sensors."

"This is a great deal of accuracy for sensors," she said. "Our scans came no where near as close, and our sensors are quite advanced."

"That may be true," Janeway told T'Pol, "but ours had help from the Borg."

"The Borg?" Malcolm asked.

"Don't worry, you'll never run into them. I was wondering if you could tell us more about the planet you landed on."

"It's Minshara class with vegetation, and small animal life. It has large deposits of dilithium, the largest known source to date. It also appeared to be causing gravimetric distortions."

"We found the same readings over here."

"Perhaps I could look over the data collected on this planet and compare it to what I remember from our planet."

"Sounds like a plan," Janeway said, handing her a PADD with the correct data on it. "Now, why don't you go down to the mess hall until quarters can be arranged?"

Then the trio left the ready room using the side door as they had done when they arrived. They headed towards the turbolift when they realized they had no clue where the mess hall was.

"Do either of y'all know how to get to the mess hall?"

"The mess hall is one deck down. Continue down until you reach the next turbolift and take it to deck two. Then exit the turbolift and make a left. The mess hall is the third door on the right." Trip looked around, wondering who had spoken, as had Malcolm and T'Pol, although T'Pol did not show any signs of being afraid.

"Who said that?"

"Unable to identify question. Rephrase."

"Who's talkin'?"

"Unable to identify question. Rephrase."

"What's goin' on here?"

"You know, this reminds me of that station that fixed the ship."

"And your leg."

"Yes, that one. Its computer talked to us."

"So that must be the computer talkin'."

"It is the only logical conclusion," T'Pol said, walking in front of them. "I advise we listen to it."

They headed to the mess hall and Malcolm was glad he had gotten that "no-no" list from Tom. It appeared, he was going to need it.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**What do you think? **

**Coming up: Naomi and Mezoti meet the teenage Enterprisers, there's talk of movie nights, and plans are made.**

**See ya guys later!**


	5. Plans

**Title: Two Places at Once**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: K+**

**Synopsis: A transporter accident makes 3 people go missing and T'Pol's jealous of a **_**much**_** younger woman.**

**Timeline: ENT world, a year after "Terra Prime" (ignoring "These Are The Voyages") and VOY world, somewhere after "Child's Play" but before "Life Line."**

**Note: I know Tom's movie theater holoprogram wasn't introduced until season seven, but here, it exists and has existed for some time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or Enterprise or their characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/N: Technobabble id definitely not my strong suit, so if it seems confusing, just as me for clarification. I tend to create the meetings first and focus on how they got there second. (very soft sci-fi, I know, but this is fanfiction) I'm apologizing in advance in case I use the wrong terminology, but considering some of the phrases Voyager's created, I'm not too worried about incoherentness.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Rock on. Live long and prosper, peoples!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Plans**

Naomi and Mezoti finished with the holodeck, changed, and went to the Mess Hall for a snack. Walking inside, they looked around and found Neelix sitting across from the three teenagers sitting on the couch, the same ones they had seen earlier. They walked over, wanting to introduce themselves and to possibly get to know the cute boys better.

". . . just like Phlox."

"Hello," Naomi said, once she reached them, "I'm Naomi Wildman, the Captain's Assistant and this is Mezoti. I hope we're not interrupting."

The three teens looked at her, with the Vulcan girl raising her eyebrow in the same manner as Tuvok rose his. Neelix made an excuse about the kitchen and got up and left, leaving room for Mezoti and Naomi to take his spot.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be a Captain's Assistant?"

"No, the job was created especially for me . . . after I suggested it, of course."

"See, T'Pol, you can still be first officier," the guy with sandy blond hair joked with the Vulcan. Turning to Naomi, he said, "I'm Charles Tucker III, but you can call me Trip."

Naomi tried not to blush as Trip winked at her.

"Malcolm Reed," the other guy introduced.

"And lastly, we have T'Pol."

"It's nice to meet all three of you. We don't see many people from the Alpha Quadrant."

"Because y'all are stuck in the Delta Quadrant?" Trip guessed.

"Yeah. So how are you liking Voyager so far?"

"So far, we've only seen yer transporter room, Sickbay, the ready room, some corridors and the mess hall," Malcolm told them.

"Maybe we could show you around," Mezoti offered, looking into Malcolm's eyes.

"That would be . . . nice."

"Have you eaten yet?" Naomi asked them all, while focusing on Trip.

"Not yet," Trip told her.

"Well then, we better fix that," Neelix said, carrying over some food. He put the two plates down in front of Malcolm and Trip, then gave T'Pol the bowl. Trip and Malcolm looked at the mystery meal in front of them, nervous about asking for its name.

Neelix stood, waiting, but it only freaked out Trip and Malcolm.

"Don't let your Chadre'kab get cool!" he said, egging them on. They looked down at the food warily, then cautiously ingested some. They plastered smiles across their face as they forced themselves to swallow, trying not to throw up.

"What do you think?"

"Great."

"One of a kind." Neelix smiled, oblivious to the fact that their praise was false. He looked over to T'Pol, who was examining her plomeek soup.

"T'Pol, it's not gonna bite you," Trip said, more to get out of eating the rest of his food than anything else. T'Pol cautiously tasted her soup and Trip had trouble stopping himself from laughing. T'Pol's eyes widened as she put down the bowl and the spoon.

"What is this?"

"Plomeek soup," Neelix filled in.

"This is _not_ plomeek soup."

"I made it from a recipe from the ship's computers," Neelix began to explain. Neelix went on and on, until Icheb entered the mess hall and walked over to them.

"Commander T'Pol?" he asked, looking around.

"I am she. How can I assist you?"

"Captain Janeway requests that you assist me in Astrometrics."

She nodded and stood up, following Icheb towards the door. Before he could get far across the mess hall, Neelix spoke to him, stopping him and causing him to turn back to the Talaxian.

"Icheb, are you coming to the movie tonight?"

"I must work."

"Icheb, you should come. I believe Tom said it was called 'Frankenstein.'" T'Pol raised her eyebrow and Neelix received Trip's undivided attention.

"Movies are irrelevant. Seven is the priority." With that, he turned, leaving, with T'Pol following him.

After they left, Neelix went to work in the kitchen and Trip turned toward the girls.

"Did he say they're playin' 'Frankenstein' t'night?"

"Yeah. Mezoti and I were planning on going . . . maybe you guys could come with us." She looked him in the eye, waiting for an answer.

"Sounds like a date," he said. Malcolm didn't protest, if anything, he seemed excited for it.

"Maybe we should leave before Neelix comes back," Mezoti suggested. "Unless you are planning on finishing your Chadre'kab."

"Oh, no thank you. Let's get out of here now." With that, the four of them left the mess hall, escaping to some other part of the ship.

-----------------

Hoshi and Travis sat in the mess hall, eating lunch. Hoshi was worried, very worried.

"Don't worry, Hoshi, we'll find them."

"But what if we don't? You heard that alien."

"Yes, and he said no one comes off the planet, but Hoshi, we beamed up three people from the surface."

"But how do we know they were on the surface? What if we never see them again?"

"Hoshi," he said, using a calm and quiet voice while touching her hand, "we'll find them, you'll see."

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

They sat like that for a few moments, until the topic of movie night began to seep through the air like crazy. Everyone seemed to be talking about it.

"How can people be worried about movie night at a time like this?" Hoshi asked.

"It's kinda Trip's thing, you know that. People are probably worried they won't show it because he's not here."

"Why worry? They movie will go on."

"That's good, because I remember having a date with a certain someone to tonight's movie . . ." he said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm glad you don't have amnesia."

They both laughed and in the corner of Hoshi's eye, she noticed the doors to he mess hall open and Elizabeth Cutler walked in with two teenage girls. Hoshi was distracted by them and watched as they got some food, although Elizabeth didn't get anything. She didn't seem to be hating her time with the girls, but she didn't seem to be loving her babysitting job either. She decided to have mercy on poor Elizabeth and called for them to join her and Travis.

"I'll make it up to you later," she whispered to Travis as the group got nearer. His smile grew, his imagination already taking off.

"Hello," Hoshi said cheerfully to the two teens, "you can sit with us, if you like. You too, Liz."

"I've got some work to do," she explained, already sensing her freedom, "but thanks for the offer."

Without even waiting for a reply, Liz was out of the mess hall.

"I'm Hoshi Sato, ship's linguist," she introduced, "and this," pointing to Travis, "is Travis Mayweather, chef helmsman."

The Klingon girl cracked a smile, shaking her head.

"I'd be careful, if I were you," she warned Hoshi. "Flyboys are all the same — dangerous."

Hoshi tired not to blush, and failed.

"I don't believe we've been introduced," she said, attempting to change the subject.

"I'm B'Elanna Torres, and this is Seven of Nine."

"That's an interesting name," Travis said, speaking for the first time. "Where'd the name come from?"

"My designation was assigned by the collective almost twenty years ago," Seven explained.

"You look awfully young for almost twenty," Travis pointed out.

"B'Elanna, you are mistaken," Seven said, turning toward her.

"Really? What about?"

"Not all flyboys are dangerous. Compared to Mr. Paris, Mr. Mayweather is exponentially safer than Ensign Kim."

B'Elanna laughed at that, and Hoshi smiled, realizing Travis had been burned. Travis tried to looked dignified, but his attempts only made her want to laugh.

After a few moments of this, Hoshi decided to come to Travis' rescue, filing away in her mind to ask about "Mr. Paris" and "Ensign Kim" later.

"So what did you two get to eat?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen real food in so long, I don't even know what it is and I don't really care, either." B'Elanna took a bite of her food and smiled. "All I know is that it's delicious. Seven, this is was real food tastes like."

"Is Mr. Neelix not making 'real' food or do we simply imagine it?" Seven asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Believe me, no one could imagine the horrors of Neelix's cooking. I'm talking about real _Earth_ food."

"I see."

"Seven, you have to try some."

The blond did, almost reluctantly, but she appeared to enjoy it. If Hoshi wasn't a linguist trained to read body language — especially T'Pol's — she might have missed it, but she saw the subtle changes. _Is this girl Vulcan or something?_ she wondered

"I believe I am beginning to understand how Mr. Neelix achieved his reputation."

"Is this 'Mr. Neelix' your chef?" Hoshi asked, curious.

"Some call him that. He's, now let me make sure I've got all this right, he's Voyager's Head Chef, Chief Morale Officer, Ambassador, Entertainer, and Babysitter. I think that's all. Believe me, if we could, we'd gladly trade your cook and food stores for Neelix and his stash of leola roots any day," B'Elanna told her.

"Leola roots?" Hoshi asked.

"Believe me, you will be lucky if you never have to taste a leola root in your life."

"So you'd want to give us all of your stock?"

"Hey, you could probably trade it someplace. Might even get rich if you could find some crazy person who actually likes the stuff."

Hoshi smiled as B'Elanna continued to eat greedily.

"Can your chef make pizza?"

"Yeah."

"Including the cheese?"

"Yeah."

"OK, that settles it. We've gotta trade. Not only can your chef make real food which would pass the Tom pickiness test, but he can make cheese without causing the ship to get sick."

"I take it this Neelix guy never could master the art of making cheese."

"Never master the art? He infected half the ship's systems, causing them to break down."

"Well, I'm not so sure Porthos would like this trade agreement. He loves his cheese."

"Is Porthos a crewmember?"

"Not exactly," she said with a smile, "he's the captain's dog."

"I believe our captain and yours have something in common besides rank, a love of canines," Seven added.

"I guess some things remain constant, no matter what time you're from," Travis said.

"What kind of ship is your, um, Voyager?" Hoshi asked.

"It's a science vessel, but it has means of defending itself," B'Elanna explained, being intentionally vague. She could tell just from the technology in Sickbay that they'd traveled to the past. No need upsetting the timeline too much.

"Like Enterprise," Hoshi deduced. "So they allow families on Voyager, what about other ships?"

"Starfleet has no rules against fraternization, and many ships do have families, however, Voyager was never intended to be a generational ship," Seven explained.

"What happened then?" Hoshi asked.

"We got _slightly_ off course, which elongated the mission somewhat. One of our crewmembers came onto the ship pregnant, but she didn't know it at the time," B'Elanna explained.

"Did you like growing up in space? I know I did," Travis said.

"I grew up on a good, solid rock of a planet," B'Elanna said.

"What about you?" Travis asked Seven.

"I remember little about my time on my parent's ship, and spent the rest of my childhood in a maturation chamber. Except for Naomi and some children we rescued, there are no children on Voyager."

"What about you two?" Travis asked.

"I'll have you know, that I'm Voyager's Chief Engineer and I could give your Chief a run for his money."

"We'll have to see about that when we get him back," Travis countered.

However, before anyone could respond, Ensign Porter came up to the table to talk to Hoshi, a concerned look on his face.

"Hoshi, I heard that they've cancelled the movie because Commander Tucker's missing. That isn't true, is it?"

"Trent, I haven't heard anything from the Captain, so they will still be playing the movie tonight. I believe it's one of the versions of King Kong."

"Really?" he asked, so nervous, he was trembling.

"Yeah, so if I were you, I'd ask that girl out before she finds out that the movie's still on from her friends. You know how fast these things get out on Enterprise."

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks, Hoshi."

"No problem, Trent."

With that, he hurried off and Hoshi smiled.

"No matter how many times I tell her I'm not his superior officer, he doesn't seem able to get the message."

"So you guys have movie night?" B'Elanna asked.

"We have to do something between our missions. Warp five is only so fast."

"Don't I know it. This movie, you don't have to where those 3-D glasses, do you?"

"No."

"Then we'll be there," B'Elanna siad for both herself and Seven. "Isn't that right, Seven?"

"Seeing as I have no other plans, it is acceptable."

B'Elanna just rolled her eyes.

-----------------

"This is one big ship," Trip said as they walked. "Any chance we could get a peak at the engines?"

"Or the Armory?"

"'Fraid not. Those areas are restricted unless you're having a lesson with one of the adults or permission. Besides, even if we could, there's the whole Temporal Prime Directive," Naomi explained.

"Temporal Prime Directive?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, it's basically a whole bunch of rules that tells you that you can't interfere with the timeline. Any more specific and you start dealing with paradoxes."

"I can live with that, although, I'm thinking T'Pol might be breaking that directive while she helps your friend . . . what's his name?"

"Icheb. The Captain knows what she's doing. If you guys can't get back, then we've already messed up the timeline, so if T'Pol looks at some equipment so you can get back, it's not so bad, but then we've reached the paradoxes."

"I see what ya mean about paradoxes. I thought trying to maintain warp in the Expanse was difficult, but this, well, this is something else."

Naomi smiled at that, walking closer to Trip. He smiled back at her.

Mezoti and Malcolm, who were walking behind them, were currently looking away from each other, blushing, after having caught the other's eye.

"So, uh, are there any other children on board?" Malcolm asked, hoping to be saved from the awkwardness.

"Well, there's us, you met Icheb, then there's Azan and Rebi, and then Kejal," Naomi said.

"That's all?" Trip asked.

"Up until a few months ago it was only me and all these adults."

"Then I'm guessin' that you two lovely ladies must hang out with Kejal all the time. Kejal's a girl, right?"

"Yeah she is and actually we babysi . . . Mezoti, we forgot! We promised Celes we'd sit for Kejal this afternoon."

"That's right. How long 'till Celes expects us?"

"I don't know. Computer, time."

"The time is fourteen zero one."

"A minute ago," she told her, then turning to the guys, "We have to go babysit Kejal, like, a minute ago. You guys could come along, if you want to."

"I think we'll do that," Trip said, thinking about how it meant more time with these girls.

They hurried off, trying not to be any later than they already were.

-----------------

In Astrometrics, T'Pol was fascinated by the sensors and other equipment, however she did not let that effect her work.

"Is this all of the information you gathered from the planet?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. She looked over it, impressed. Far more data had been gathered with these advanced sensors than hers could ever dream of detecting, if sensors could dream that is.

"These scans are quite detailed. I believe I should be able to help you."

They both worked in silence, until T'Pol felt the need for small talk. _A most illogical urge, indeed_, she thought to herself, but was unable to stop from initiating it anyway.

"What is Seven?"

"Seven?" Icheb asked for clarification.

"You said, 'Seven is the priority.' What is Seven? Some sort of program?"

"Seven is a person."

"A person?" T'Pol asked, so shocked some of it seeped into her voice.

"Yes, she is closest thing I have to a mother."

"We will find her," T'Pol said. "I know what it is like to lose a mother, and I will help you so you will not have to have that experience."

"Thank you," he said. "The others have yet to realize the severity of the situation. Hopefully we will find her before they do, but if we cannot, we will adapt."

T'Pol looked up at this boy, amazed. If it weren't for his nose and his ears, she would have sworn he was Vulcan.

"That is a very Vulcan attitude. Do you study it?"

"No, however I have been learning kal-toh. Tom has a pool running about whether Harry or I will beat Tuvok first, and when."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at that.

"People here place wagers on the outcome of kal-toh?"

"Only on games against Tuvok. He has yet to be beaten, unless you count the one time Seven finished Harry's game for him."

"I see," she said skeptically. "Is that the extent of your knowledge of Vulcan traditions?"

"Traditions? No. I do not follow the Vulcan philosophy, although it is quite similar to the Borg philosophy."

"The Borg?" T'Pol asked, listening while she worked.

"Yes, I was Borg, as was Seven, Mezoti, Azan, Rebi, and Kejal."

"You were all Borg, but yet that girl appeared to be from different species."

"We are, yet we were Borg. The Borg is a — Perhaps it is best if we do not discuss them," he said remembering the Temporal Prime Directive. "I would not want to hurt the timeline."

"Of course," she said. Logically, she knew she should end her line of questioning, but her curiosity was becoming more and more difficult to suppress.

She had decided that expect for discussing work, she would say nothing. Icheb seemed perfectly fine working in silence and she knew if she started asking questions she would find it even more difficult to stop.

That was, until she felt a sudden feeling of love and attraction echoing across the fragile remains of her and Trip's bond. Anger began to flood her system as she remembered the way Trip had looked at the redhead, Naomi. She shook the thoughts from her mind, rationalizing that although Trip appeared thirteen, he was still an adult. There was no way he would get involved with a child. He was too controlled for that.

But then again, didn't she control her emotions? Yet her emotional balance had been slipping since arriving here, as if it were reverting to that of her youth. If she could lose emotional control, then Trip would undoubtedly allow his teenage hormones to take over.

Thinking about Trip and that girl made T'Pol angry and she decided keeping to herself was not helping her in the slightest. She needed to talk or do something that would engage her mind more than these scans, no matter how detailed they may be.

"Tell me more about yourself," T'Pol began. "What do you do for fun?"

"When I am off duty and do not have class, I play kal-toh sometimes and kadis-kot, although I am often working or researching."

"You are young, yet you partake in few social activities?"

"If you are referring to structured social activities, then yes, I do not partake in them, however, I have gone to the holodeck with Naomi and Mezoti, as well gone to movie night, when I have not had other plans. I usually find little time to regenerate."

"Regenerate?" T'Pol asked, wondering why he would use such a runabout way to describe sleeping.

"Yes, my Borg implants require I regenerate daily, although I can operate for days without it."

_The Borg again_, T'Pol thought with frustration. She was about to change the subject away from the Borg when the doors to Astrometrics opened revealing a woman — of an alien species she did not recognize — wearing a gold uniform. Looking at her closer, she did recognize her. She was the same woman from the transporter room earlier, who's name she hadn't caught.

"Sorry I'm late, Icheb," the woman said, walking over to a console. "I had to wait for Naomi and Mezoti — they were late."

"Off course, I understand," Icheb said, although T'Pol could tell Icheb was somewhat agitated by something, but T'Pol couldn't figure out if it was because of the woman's tardiness or the bother of being interrupted. Either way, Icheb was back to working without another word. The woman looked at T'Pol as if she was going to ask something, but couldn't find the words or the courage.

"You were the woman controlling the transporter," T'Pol said to her, deciding to start the conversation somewhere.

"Yes. Crewman Tal, at your service, but you can call me Celes, if you like," the woman said, hand outstretched, but then faltering about halfway, uncertain if to pull her hand back or not, before deciding on the former. "Vulcans don't like to be touched, don't they? Sorry."

"No need for apologies," T'Pol said. "I am Commander T'Pol."

"You mean Commander T'Pol of the NX-01?" Celes asked with wide-eyed amazement.

"I am currently assigned to the NX-01, yes," T'Pol answered, not entirely understanding the admiration radiating from the crewman, although she suspected it had something to do with events in her life that she had yet to achieve.

"It's amazing meeting you. What you and . . . well, it was an inspiration, anyway. It's kept hope for Billy and me. Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that," Celes said, getting frustrated at herself. "Maybe we should get to work."

With that, Celes silenced herself and began pressing all sorts of buttons. T'Pol returned to working as well, but her mind was occupied with millions of questions. For one thing, a part of her wanted to know what it was that inspired Celes, although she still possessed enough control to prevent herself from asking. After all, she did know it was not a good idea to go around asking about her future. However, she was more curious about why the girls had been late for their meeting with Celes. A part of her told her it had something to do with Trip and she didn't like that thought, not in the slightest. Especially not since she could feel faint echos of Trip's love and happiness, emotions he hadn't exhibited to such a great degree in a long time.

Before she could start down that dangerous track of jealously, although she never would admit to being jealous, a console beeped and Icheb's focus turned towards something on the planet. She checked the results, making sure they were accurate.

"I believe I may understand how you arrived here and the away team got lost," Icheb announced and to T'Pol, it seemed he might be right.

-------------------------------------------

"Hoshi, the crew talks to you. How badly are they taking this?" Archer asked.

"Well, sir, the crew isn't exactly taking it well, neither are they taking it poorly. It's more worry, than anything else. A lot of people are worried about movie night."

"Movie night?" Archer asked, letting the "sir" thing slip. Had they been on the bridge it wouldn't have mattered, but they were alone in his ready room. Her comment caught him off guard, as she most likely intended it.

"Yes. The crew's concerned movie night will be cancelled."

"Three senior officers go missing and the crew's more concerned about movie night?" Archer asked, incredulously.

"It's not that the crew's more concerned with movie night, it's more that they're in shock, that's all. If movie night were to be cancelled, I believe the crew would realize it's much more serious than they like to think. That plus these mysterious visitors and the crew isn't really sure what to think," Hoshi explained. Her lunch with Travis, B'Elanna, and Seven had helped her greatly. She was feeling more confident by the second, at least until Captain Archer called her up to talk. Seeing him in this much pain was hurting her confidence greatly and morale would plummet if anyone else saw him like this.

"Captain, are you feeling alright?" Hoshi asked after getting no response from Archer.

"Just a headache. Phlox gave me something for it earlier, but that was before I met our guests in Sickbay."

"What happened?" Hoshi asked, trying to sound less interested than she truly was.

"Let's just say I got a better look at the carpet," he said, "and leave it at that."

"Of course," Hoshi said, already planning to visit Phlox and get the whole story. "If that's all, I'll be on the Bridge."

With that, Hoshi walked out of the ready room and Archer sat behind his desk, deciding upon whether or not he would go see Phlox. He knew Phlox would be in Sickbay with that Doctor but Archer was weary about going. He wasn't sure he would be able to live it down.

After a few minutes he decided the headache was not that much of a bother and instead went to feed Porthos some cheese.

---------------------------------------

The Doctor could not be having a better time. It wasn't everyday that one of the most important men in the history of medicine — not counting Lewis Zimmerman, of course — was available to discuss medicine. It was even rarer still that he got a chance to work with him to solve a problem. After fixing up Captain Archer, they got to work on the puzzle of the de-aging transport.

"These are my most recent scans since before they reverted in age," the Doctor said, transferring his scans from the medical tricorder to the computer. "And these are the scans I took on the transporter pad."

Phlox looked over the scans, trying to see what was different. He could tell something was wrong, but he could not tell what exactly.

"So, Doctor, are there still flesh and blood doctors in the future?" Phlox asked. A small part of the Doctor wished he hadn't, there was the small matter of the Temporal Prime Directive to consider, but he had liked the possibility of all holographic doctors, then shook the thought from his mind. Holographic didn't _always_ mean better, after all.

"No, actually, in my time there are quite few of them, actually. I was only supposed to be a temporary replacement, not a full time CMO," the Doctor said before realizing what he'd said. Maybe he did talk too much. He could get in big trouble back when they got to Voyager for this slip-up.

Luckily, he was saved from whatever Phlox was going to say by Seven and B'Elanna's return. B'Elanna just looked around then, deciding the biobeds were too boring, she made her way over to Phlox's animals. At least they did something.

Seven, on the other hand, made her way over to the two doctors. She looked at the scans, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Seven, what are you thinking?" the Doctor asked, seeing her "thinking" expression.

"I was thinking this was boring," Seven said. "It's all just stuffy numbers and stuff. What a snooze fest."

"Seven, we're trying to figure out how to bring you and Seven to your proper ages."

"Why?" Seven asked. "All that's wrong is the effect of the chronitons."

"Chronitons?" the Doctor asked, but Phlox remembered something, back when Daniels had been injured. _That's why it seems familiar!_ he thought to himself, then got to work, checking his scans.

"That's it. That's the problem."

"What have you found, Phlox?"

"Their bodies are at different ages."

"We figured that much out."

"No, not entirely. Their brains, mostly, are the same age as before, at least where memory's concerned, but everything else is regressing. The brain's fighting the most, but that's it. The transporter transported through time, leaving part of them there."

"How does that help us?" B'Elanna asked, having gotten bored just staring at the animals.

"It's simple. All we have to do is get to the planet we beamed from and have Voyager beam us up. That should put us back together," Seven explained.

"Great plan, but Seven, how do you plan on contacting Voyager and getting back?" B'Elanna asked.

"No clue," she answered. "I'd rather not bother with it. Why bother going back?"

Then she walked off, leaving three confused people.

-----------------------------------------

Mezoti and Malcolm had given Trip, Naomi, and Kejal some space. Well, Trip had wanted to hold Kejal, Naomi wanted to make sure nothing went wrong, and Kejal didn't have much say in the matter, considering she was still and infant and couldn't speak.

Holding Kejal, Trip realized he had never held his own daughter in the short time she had been alive. Why hadn't he? He couldn't really remember. It had all happened so fast. His beautiful baby girl died before he knew it.

Now, holding this alien baby, all he saw was his Elizabeth and felt the joy of holding his daughter in his arms, but all too soon he was feeling the pain knowing he wasn't holding his own daughter and that his daughter was dead. Forever.

He felt like crying. He wanted his daughter back. He had been so happy when he saw the little baby girl, but now he wasn't as cheery. He was the exact opposite. He wanted to cry until he could cry no more. He'd forgotten Naomi was still there until he felt her taking his hand.

"Hey, Trip, what's wrong?"

He didn't want to answer her, but looking into her blue eyes he couldn't stay quite. She was looking at him with understanding, but there was no way she could ever understand. She was so young, yet older than his Elizabeth would ever get.

He couldn't just not talk about it anymore. T'Pol had been pushing him away and he needed someone to talk to about this. T'Pol was never going to talk to him, not about this, she'd just get all "Vulcan" on him. No, but he could talk to Naomi.

"I had a daughter once. Just about the size of Kejal. Her name was Elizabeth, Elizabeth T'Les Tucker. We named her after my sister and her mother, both people we loved and who'd died. I didn't even know she existed, not until after she was born. Some terrorists had created her to prove a point that aliens were evil and had to go. They made her wrong, though, and she was sick. She was dying when we found her. We brought her back, went through everything to save her from those evil men, but they still won. She died. My Elizabeth died . . . and I never even got to hold her."

Trip was crying and Naomi did the only thing she could think of. She sat next to him and held him, allowing him to crying until he could cry no longer, all the while holding Kejal protectively, never wanting to let go. He didn't imagine she was Elizabeth, but holding the infant helped, as did Naomi's being there for him.

When he stopped crying, he laughed. How had all this happened? How had he got turned into a teenager trapped in the future, crying with some alien holding him? He didn't know, but it was funny how things never turned out like you'd planned. Naomi just smiled at him and Kejal gurgled along and Trip felt happier than he had for a long, long time.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**What do you think? More to come. Please review!**


	6. The Plot Progresses

**Title: Two Places at Once**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: K+**

**Synopsis: A transporter accident makes 3 people go missing and T'Pol's jealous of a **_**much**_** younger woman.**

**Timeline: ENT world, a year after "Terra Prime" (ignoring "These Are The Voyages") and VOY world, somewhere after "Child's Play" but before "Life Line."**

**Note: I know Tom's movie theater holoprogram wasn't introduced until season seven, but here, it exists and has existed for some time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or Enterprise or their characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/N: OK, so this isn't as long as I would have liked, and I find myself postponing movie night yet again! My mind just won't let me work, so I've decided to be nice to all you wonderful people who's been waiting forever for an update, and just update what I've got. Some might be like, this is short? But considering what I had planned for this chapter, it is. Actually, I originally had planned all of this, along with what will become chapter seven, to all be a part of chapter 5. That would have been long. I always like long chapters, I guess that's why they tend to be so long.**

**Anyway, enough babbling! Here's that long awaited update! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Plot Progresses**

Icheb gave his report directly to Captain Janeway, along with T'Pol and Lieutenant Carey, temporary Chief Engineer. It consisted of a plan on how to get the team back, along with his theory on (part of) what happened, which he explained anyway.

"The gravimetric distortions and chronitons are caused by the planet occupying two spacial coordinates and points in time. It's not two planets linked together, like we thought. It's one planet occupying two spacial and temporal coordinates, similar to early wormhole designs. It exists in the fourth dimension."

"How, then, did our crew go missing and get replaced by three members of the NX-01?" Janeway asked.

"It's only a theory, at the moment, but as it's two places at the same time, but both ships must have initiated transport to the same place."

That's when it dawned on Janeway.

"Icheb, are you saying our missing crewmembers are on the NX-01?"

"That would be the logical conclusion."

Janeway thinks about this. If that were true, then wouldn't there be records of this event? She would need to go through the logs of the NX-01, assuming they were still there. See if it had any idea as to how to get their people back to the proper places.

"Captain," Carey said, interrupting her train of thought. "We believe technology will not suffer the same age-altering effects as the crew of the NX-01 did. We think if we send down a probe with a message, we should be able to reach the NX-01, maybe even Lieutenant Torres and open communications between the two ships."

"How long should it take?" Janeway asked.

"It should take only a couple of hours to prepare the probe for transport, but with the time differential, it could be hours or even days before we receive a response.

"Then get to work. Alert me as soon as you're ready to transport. I'm sure between the three of you, you can create an appropriate message with instructions?"

"Yes, Captain," Carey said.

"Captain Janeway," T'Pol's began, "I suggest I work with Commander Tuvok so as to give the probe the proper verification codes for both Voyager and the Enterprise."

"Yes, that's a good idea. You can begin working immediately. Now, if that's everything, you're all dismissed."

With that, the group left Janeway to herself, and she began her search of the NX-01's records. She would have delegated it to someone else, but she did have the highest clearance level, and she had some time to kill before movie night. Besides, she probably wasn't the only one with the idea. With a crew of about one hundred and fifty, someone was bound to have thought of it before her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Commander Tuvok," T'Pol said after she left the ready room, "Captain Janeway has asked for us to work together to send the proper verification codes for the transmission."

"I see. It would be logical to work in my office," he said, leaving his station. T'Pol, although she would never admit it, was happy for the privacy. She wanted to talk with Tuvok, and it was something she would rather do in private.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So, tell me about yourself. Nothing that'll break the Temporal Prime Directive, but I'd like ta get ta know ya better," Trip said, still holding the gurgling Kejal. Naomi was sitting on the floor opposite Trip, facing him. Mezoti and Malcolm were deep in discussing something, so they left them alone.

"Well, I've lived on Voyager all my life. Ev'ryone loves me. Everyone thinks I'm their kid. Makes them less lonely, I suppose. I don't really mind, except when all the adults are busy. Until Mezoti and everyone came, I had to spend a lot of time alone. There was Seven, but she had scans and stuff to run."

"Is that why you became Captain's Assistant?" Trip asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to be on the Bridge, see what's going on. I always hated having to rush off to Sickbay 'cause it's the safest place on the ship. I always used to worry about my Mom, if she would be alright. There was this one time . . ." Naomi began, but stopped and an erie silence filled the room. Kejal had grown silent, as if she could sense the mood around her.

"What happened?" Trip asked, trying to be supportive.

"There was this one time my Mom was on an away mission, something went wrong. They were caught in an ion storm. I almost lost her. I was so worried, and what was worse was that no one would tell me what was going on. They kept treating me like a little baby, but I heard them talking. I was terrified that she was lost. It was horrible."

"She made it out, though?"

"Yeah, she ended up being alright, but I kept thinking that I couldn't lose my Mom. She was all I had. Sure, everyone treats me like family, but she was my Mom. I've never met my Dad, and I probably never will, so all I've got is her."

"You might, one day." Naomi simply shook her head.

"Even if I'm still alive when Voyager gets back, my father won't. Ktarians aren't that long lived a species. If I weren't half human, I'd look a lot older than I do now."

Trip kinda looked at her, not sure what to say. He still liked Naomi, but that had shocked him into silence.

"How old are you?" he asked, not wanting to think about human-alien hybrids for fear of thinking of his own.

"I'm four years old."

"You certainly don't look it."

"Thanks. Like I said, my Ktarian genes."

"So they perfect the way of interspecies children?" Trip asked.

"They don't 'perfect' it, exactly," Naomi said, trying to cheer the saddening Trip up. "It's still hard and all. Doctors play a large part of most of it."

"The doctors who made Elizabeth . . . they made her wrong, on purpose. The wanted her to die," he managed to say through tears. Naomi hated seeing him like this, and she knew there was a way to help him. She wasn't sure she should do it, but it hurt too much to let him fall to pieces like that.

So she did something she probably shouldn't have, and didn't let herself think herself out of it.

"Trip, listen to me. I know it must hurt, but don't give up hope, OK? This isn't the end."

Trip looked at her, trying to find the hidden meaning to her words. For some reason, one thing stuck out as their meaning, but he wouldn't let himself believe that. It was impossible. It was over between T'Pol and him . . . or was it?

Suddenly filled with new hope — be it false or not, he didn't care — he smiled a Trip smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Seven had left Sickbay and B'Elanna had tried to follow her. It was difficult, but she ened up succeeding, eventually.

She found Seven sitting on the ceiling of a zero gravity room. She joined Seven, who was in no mood for talking.

"Seven? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Seven, you're mopping."

"That is irrelevant," she said, clinging to her Borg nature to use as a shield as a drowning man clung to a lift raft.

"Seven, why don't you want to get back to Voyager?"

"If we go back, they will undoubtedly return us to our proper ages."

"So? Who wants to be thirteen? It's the worst part of growing up," B'Elanna commented, reflecting on her own troubled childhood.

"Perhaps, but at least you've experienced it before," Seven said, jealousy reaching her voice. Then B'Elanna understood.

"Seven, if you really want to experience childhood and growing up and such, you might not want to stay here sulking. Eventually you'll have to grow up, so why don't you just act like a kid now?"

Seven looked at her, considering this, then a smile crossed her face.

"You mean, like this?"

Seven pushed B'Elanna into the center of the zero gravity room, shocking B'Elanna as if Seven had just dumped ice cold water on her. She tried to grab hold to something but Seven's giggling kept distracting her. To make matters worse, Seven pushed herself to the exit.

"I'm gonna get you!" B'Elanna playfully called after Seven's disappearing form.

She managed to get out of the zero gravity room, and looked around her. She heard Seven's giggling and followed that.

The chase continued for a while throughout the Jeffries, and B'Elanna was catching up. Seven saw and access hatch and escaped out it, still giggling at the fun of it all.

B'Elanna was not too far behind, and in the wide corridor, she was able to catch up quicker. She didn't expect Seven to stop in the middle of the corridor, however, and ended up running straight into her. She was going to ask why Seven had stopped, when she saw a rather unamused Captain Archer.

Before anyone could say anything, Archer's beagle Porthos went to investigate these two new additions. Seven's response was to sneeze.

And sneeze.

And sneeze.

And sneeze.

"Seven, you alright?" B'Elanna whisper asked from beside her, but Seven was sneezing too hard to answer. To add to that, her eyes were growing watery and from the looks of things Seven was having an allergic reaction. "C'mon, let's get to Sickbay."

With that, B'Elanna helped take Seven back to Sickbay, who was sneezing the entire way there.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	7. Symptoms of Bigger Problems

**Title: Two Places at Once**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: K+**

**Synopsis: A transporter accident makes 3 people go missing and T'Pol's jealous of a **_**much**_** younger woman.**

**Timeline: ENT world, a year after "Terra Prime" (ignoring "These Are The Voyages") and VOY world, somewhere after "Child's Play" but before "Life Line."**

**Note: I know Tom's movie theater holoprogram wasn't introduced until season seven, but here, it exists and has existed for some time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or Enterprise or their characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I've taken forever to update. For some reason, I find myself uninspired to write the important "in between" chapters, as I like to call them, which leaves you guys with out more story. Sorry, no movie night this chapter. I'll get it to you guys a soon as I can. However, I was determined to give you guys something before I leave for vacation, so enjoy this chapter. For all of you who have stuck with this story, you guys rock. This chapter's for everyone who's read/reviewed!! You guys are beyond amazing.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Symptoms of Bigger Problems**

T'Pol and Tuvok were working in what was essentially silence. They only spoke when they needed information. T'Pol was becoming quite antsy, and simply acknowledging it as a feeling made her want to Tuvok even more. Controlling her emotions was becoming more and more difficult, and the topic of her heritage was bothering her even more. She could not be part Romulan. She simply could not.

Sure, she knew of her planets history — she was one of the privileged allowed to possess the knowledge. However, simply knowing that Romulans used to be Vulcans many, many, man years ago did not make her one. No, she couldn't be half Romulan. She was Vulcan, one hundred percent.

_But what about your emotional control?_ a voice in the back of her head asked. _You were never one to control your emotions well. Even before the Trellium D, your emotions were always bubbling just below the surface. Your mother even commented on it!_

_I am __**not**__ Romulan_, T'Pol told the voice.

_But you are. You try to deny it, but you know it's true. It is, after all, only logical. It explains many things, does it not?_

T'Pol would not allow herself to give into the voice. However, due to her focusing on her mini-conversation with herself, she missed Tuvok asking for some more access codes.

"Commander T'Pol? Commander? T'Pol?"

T'Pol heard her name, and was brought back to the present.

"Yes, Commander," she said as if nothing was wrong.

"I asked for another set of codes."

"Of course. Let me get them for you," she said, focusing on the PADD he handed her, ready for her to input them. She tried to ignore how Tuvok's eyebrow raised at her.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked.

"Yes," T'Pol answered, glad to get it out in the open. She really did want to talk about this, but had not wanted to bring it up. The Vulcan in front of her was old, even compared to before she had regressed in age. She had only been sixty seven years old, and Tuvok was older than that. She could tell he had reached the "tripple digits" as some humans would call it. He was her elder, and it was not polite to talk about personal matters with an elder not of your family. Most of the time it was impolite to talk to anyone about personal matters, but she was not going down that road.

"What is troubling you?"

"Emotions. I have found my emotional control to be slipping as I regress in age. My control has always been somewhat . . . weak, and during my time aboard the Enterprise, I suffered neurological damage," _which you caused,_ the voice reminded her, though she continued as if she hadn't noticed, "making my control and even greater challenge. Then earlier, your medic claimed I am half Romulan. This would explain a great deal, but I find myself unable to accept the facts."

Tuvok listened, nodding his head in understanding.

"I believe you are suffering an identity crisis. The situation you currently find yourself in gives your body the perfect release from the stress you are constantly placing upon yourself."

"Are you saying that I should return to normal when I return to my proper age?"

"No."

"No?"

"You must deal with these emotions now. Then, when you return to your proper age, they will be much easier to control."

She looked at Tuvok, hearing the last thing she wanted to hear. She might have agreed with him, except at that exact moment, she felt Trip's emotions. Happy, cheery, and loving. Emotions he had not felt in such a long time. She would have been glad for his moving on, except that she was jealous, insanely jealous of the little girl Trip was falling for.

"I suggest you relax. You have returned to a state of childhood. You should relax. Movie night would be a good avenue for such relaxation."

T'Pol thought about this, as well as Trip's emotions. She knew he would be going, and the only way to keep an eye on him would be to go as well. Then, she would be in a better position to sabotage the girl and get Trip back for himself.

"Thank you, Tuvok. Your advice is logical."

_The redhead's gonna wish she had never been born by the time I'm through with her._

Then, T'Pol's teenage Vulcan mind set to work, planning just how to get Trip back from the girl's grasp.

-------------------------------------------------

Janeway looked through the records, but it was just her luck that the computer records from the time she would have needed were lost. What she didn't know was that a certain ex-Borg drone, had read the records and wiped them from the database. However, he did it so skillfully, no one would suspect anything other than normal wear and tear.

She also didn't know just how serious the situation was, although the symptoms were all there.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry was working in Engineering with Icheb and some other engineers on the probe. They had to make sure it would be able to get trough unscathed, send a message the Enterprise would pick up on, and be made out of materials the Enterprise would have handy. All-in-all, it wasn't the most difficult task the had ever done, but it was tricky. Plus, with the ever growing headache Harry was suffering, working was difficult. He didn't mention it, however, figuring he'd go to see Tom after they finished.

What he didn't know was that the headache was a sign of chroniton radiation. And while he could sense and feel the pain of the chronitons, he couldn't sense the harmful anti-chronitons that grew at the same rate as the chronitons. Every second there, was another second of putting their crew in danger.

-------------------------------------------------

Seven could not stop sneezing, not for the life of her. Even all the way in Sickbay, far from Porthos, she couldn't stop. The Doctor and Phlox were worried, of course, but the Doctor more so than anyone. Seven's Borg systems should be able to fend off this allergic reaction, but obviously, it wasn't. That worried the hologram who loved Seven more than he would ever admit.

Both doctors scanned Seven, but it took a while before the Doctor noticed the problem.

"Oh no," he said, loud enough that Seven heard, which was louder than he anticipated.

"What's the problem, Doctor?" Seven asked.

"It seems that while your body regressed, your Borg implants did not."

"Making them incompatible," Seven finished.

"Yes. This was only a symptom. Your immune system is becoming weaker. Your implants are going to struggle to work with your body, with your brain and higher functions taking priority, but unless you return to your proper age, you're going to die when the implants stop working."

"How long do I have, Doctor?"

"Seventy-two hours."

**To Be Continued . . .**


	8. Movie Night and War

**Title: Two Places at Once**

**Author: Naomitrekkie**

**Rating: K+**

**Synopsis: A transporter accident makes 3 people go missing and T'Pol's jealous of a **_**much**_** younger woman.**

**Timeline: ENT world, a year after "Terra Prime" (ignoring "These Are The Voyages") and VOY world, somewhere after "Child's Play" but before "Life Line."**

**Note: I know Tom's movie theater holoprogram wasn't introduced until season seven, but here, it exists and has existed for some time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or Enterprise or their characters, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**A/N: Hey, I'm back from vac-a and I've got updates, yeah!!! Sorry for being, well, forever, but I was relaxing on vacation (what else would I be doing?) and when I got back, my mind just didn't want to work on anything (including four classes worth of homework my mother's been nagging me to do), but I made myself get up from sleeping all day and work, just for all of you guys!**

**So, without further ado, here's the long awaited "Movie Night!" Yeah!! This was a blast to write, so I hope ya'll like it. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 8: Movie Night and War**

"Where do you think you're going?" the Doctor asked Seven, who had just hopped down from the biobed and was headed towards the Sickbay doors.

"To movie night."

"What?" the Doctor asked in shock.

"Doctor, is it correct in saying that you can do nothing for my condition at the present time?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"There are no 'buts' about it," Seven told him. "Seeing as there is nothing you can do to treat me, I will enjoy the time I have, which includes going to movie night." She stopped to look at the Doctor, and seeing his pained expression, she added, "However, should my condition worsen, I will return to Sickbay."

The Doctor scoffed at this, knowing Seven she wouldn't return if she was on her death bed, but he accepted this for the time being and watched as she and B'Elanna walked out of the room. Truth was, there really wasn't anything he could do for Seven, not until they returned her to her proper age. It pained him to think about Seven's condition because it only reminded him that he was helpless to help the woman he loved.

Phlox, while never having dealt with a holographic patient before, could see the Doctor's pain. It might not be obvious to everyone, but he was a psychiatrist. It was one of his many degrees, so he could see that what the Doctor needed was to feel useful.

And who should walk in but Captain Archer, complaining of a headache. Phlox couldn't think of any better timing, as it gave the Doctor an excuse to do something other than worry about Seven while feeling useless.

"Doctor, why don't you treat Captain Archer? I believe it's feeding time," Phlox said, subtly hinting to the Doctor that he needed to do something. He caught on, and was scanning Captain Archer in no time.

"Hmm, strange, there seems to be no cause for this headache, at least none that I can find," the Doctor said after looking at his readings for a while.

"Must be stress. Phlox gave me something for it earlier, but it seems to have worn off."

"Have you tried resting, Captain?" the Doctor asked, already prepared for the "no" that was sure to follow.

"I'm the captain, I can't just go around taking naps," Archer said, somewhat irritably. The Doctor was prepared and used to this sort of remark, he often received similar excuses from Captain Janeway.

"Well, you are going to now. I prescribe no less than a two hours nap. If the headache hasn't stopped by then, I'll give you something for it."

"But then I'll miss movie night," Archer complained, which made the Doctor look at him like he'd reverted to the age of five, because he was sure acting like it, "and they're playing King Kong."

"It seems movie night is one of the constants of Star Fleet. Our Mr. Paris is determined to have a movie night every week, as long as there's enough power."

"Trip started it on Enterprise. He's the Chief Engineer. Who's this Paris guy?"

"Helmsman, medic, twentieth century enthusiast, thorn in my side," the Doctor rattled on. The Doctor stopped and thought it over. "If you insist on going to this movie night, I'll give you something, but you are to get a solid seven hours of sleep directly after the movie, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Archer said, already planning to not get the full seven hours. The Doctor, however, could see through Archer's plans; having dealt with Captain Janeway for six years made him used to it.

"And don't even try and shirk those seven hours. Dr. Phlox supports me on my decision and will be enforcing it."

Archer sighed in defeat, and only then did the Doctor administer the medicine. _Some things never change_, he thought with a mental sigh.

Once Archer was gone, the Doctor found himself comparing his scans of Archer to Phlox's. Something was up, and he wanted to know what, and this seemed like just the place to look for answers.

-----------------------------------------------------------

On Voyager, the holodeck was filling with people getting ready to watch Frankenstein. It wasn't as excited and cheery as it usually was, with three crewmembers missing — no matter how annoying the crew might find them — and with all the extra shifts and time spent working on the probe, people who usually came were either working or sleeping off a double shift, leaving the place emptier than usual. Some people, like Captain Janeway and Chakotay made an extra effort to come, so as to reassure the rest of the crew that things would work out. Even Tuvok made an effort and came (with a little encouraging from Janeway and her four pips). Tom Paris, on the other hand, had stayed far away. He had an excellent excuse, being the temporary Chief Medical Officer and all, but the crew could tell there was more to it than that.

Of the children, Azan and Rebi, while not ignorant to the away-mission-gone-wrong, were in their usual seats in the back, causing chaos and terror with their popcorn. They discreetly held various competitions to see who could through the farthest, who could find the biggest kernel, who could eat their popcorn the fasest, and other such childish things. To the crewmembers who usually found this somewhat annoying, they took an odd sort of comfort in knowing that even when things were going badly, some things remained the same.

The next of the children to arrive were Mezoti and Naomi, accompanied by Malcolm and Trip. Mezoti went off somewhere in the theater with Malcolm, and Naomi sat next to Trip, sitting in the middle of the theater, where the view would be best.

The movie had yet to begin when T'Pol came in minutes later. She looked around for Trip, as he was most likely there. Frankenstein was one of his favorite movies, right up there with The Day the Earth Stood Still. She knew he would not be missing it.

She heard some giggling, and turned to find Trip talking to the redhead from earlier — she refused to use the girl's name — and she was laughing.

_Of course, he's with _her, T'Pol thought, trying to contain the rage she felt toward the girl, at least so others could not see it, as she walked over towards their seats. To T'Pol's delight, the seat next to Trip was vacant, and she made her way over to it. However, in order to get to the seat, she had to pass the redhead and Trip. Some might have found it problematic, but it fit in nicely with her plan.

As T'Pol made her way past, she "accidently" spilled her popcorn all over the girl. She apologized curtly, then continued on. To someone accustomed to Vulcans, they would assume she was simply acting Vulcan, nothing more, however Trip knew better. Even without being able to read her emotions from their bond — he'd never been good at that — he could T'Pol was not acting like herself. He didn't know what it was, but as the movie started, he pushed those thoughts aside and enjoyed it.

T'Pol, however, could not enjoy the movie. The girl had not seemed angered in the least when T'Pol had covered her in popcorn. In fact, she'd been _kind_, but T'Pol could see through her facade. The girl was putting on her best act in front of Trip, but T'Pol knew what was happening. T'Pol was going to have to try harder. To make matters even worse, T'Pol could see that both Trip and the girl were enjoying the movie way more than they should be. To add to that, Trip was constantly whispering into the girl's ear, and she was giggling and whispering back. T'Pol might have had great hearing, but it was clouded by her emotions, and she couldn't hear properly. It made her all determined to do anything to get that redhead away from her Trip. This was supposed to be their favorite movie, and she would **not** have that girl ruin it for her.

Meanwhile, Trip was having a grand old time whispering his plans to embarrass Malcolm, who currently had his arm around Mezoti, to which Naomi couldn't help but giggle. It only got worse when Naomi suggested a way to use the holodeck to create pictures he could take back with them. What Trip didn't realize was that she had her own reasons for taking the pictures, and that was so Mezoti could have a reminder forever. Both girls knew the Enterprise three were going to have to leave eventually, and Naomi knew it would hurt Mezoti when it finally happened. She was really taking a liking to Malcolm, a bit more than she should be, and not just because of the age gap (which didn't technically exist at the moment).

No one noticed that none of the children where paying attention to the movie. T'Pol was deep in planning more ways to get the redhead to back off, Azan and Rebi were throwing popcorn to try and break up Mezoti and Malcolm, who were now kissing, and Naomi and Trip were trying not to laugh.

T'Pol waited patiently until Naomi finished her drink, when she leapt into action. She crossed past Trip and over to Naomi and took her empty cup.

"I wish to apologize again for the incident with the popcorn by refilling your drink," T'Pol whispered. Naomi began to protest but T'Pol was gone before she could get a word out.

Later, T'Pol came back and as she returned the cup to Naomi, she made sure her grip was wrong, causing the hot liquid to spill all over Naomi. T'Pol apologized for this "accident," and Naomi said there were no worries just before getting up to leave. T'Pol had thought she had won, but instead Trip left and followed Naomi. That left T'Pol the rest of the movie to think about where she'd gone wrong. Instead of winning Trip, she'd driven him closer to the competition, and she needed to fix that.

Eventually, she figured that she had to do something without Trip's knowledge, otherwise her attempts were bound to backfire. She spent the rest of the evening refining her plans to do just that.

----------------------------------------------

B'Elanna and Seven made their way to the Mess Hall early before the movie started and found Hoshi sitting with Travis. They got some popcorn before sitting down next to Hoshi, who was kind enough to offer them the places after whispering promises to Travis for later in his quarters.

"So, excited about the movie?" Hoshi asked.

"It's something to do," Seven said, "I do believe Mr. Paris planned to show Frankenstein tonight, but King Kong will be a fine substitute."

"Frankenstein, really? I'm sure Trip and T'Pol are enjoying that. It's their favorite movie."

"I'd love to see Tom's face when he finds a Vulcan who actually likes going to movie night. Tuvok does everything he can to stay far from movie night," B'Elanna said, laughing at the thought. She'd pay a week's rations to see Tom's reaction to Tuvok going to movie night; it's be well worth it.

That reminded Hoshi of their earlier conversation, and she was just dying to ask now that she had the chance, but first she needed to get Travis away for a moment. She looked at their near-empty popcorn bowl — for such a small girl, she ate a lot — and smiled.

"Hey, Travis, could you get some more popcorn before the movie starts?" she asked sweetly with a smile she knew he found irresistible. He agreed and once he was away, she turned back towards the girls.

"So, who's this 'Mr. Paris' and 'Ensign Kim?'"

The girls filled Hoshi in, and when Travis came back with the popcorn, he found Hoshi and the teenagers giggling like crazy. It only got worse when he made himself known and they looked at him, laughing even harder.

"You guys talking about me?" he asked. Hoshi and the girls made an effort to stop laughing, before Hoshi managed an unconvincing no. Before Travis could respond, the movie started, giving him the chance to put his arm around Hoshi and pretend they were the only people in the universe.

----------------------------------------------------------

T'Pol didn't know why (and didn't care), but during the scene where the villagers stormed the castle, she got inspired. It was the perfect plan, but if it was to work, she had to act fast. At that moment, she snuck out of the holodeck to set it in action. When she was done, Naomi'd be sorry for even thinking about stealing Trip from her.

----------------------------------------------------------

On Enterprise, the movie ended and the Mess Hall was beginning to clear. Seven and B'Elanna considered going to Sickbay to check in with the Doctor, but decided against it. Instead, they made their way to the quarters Liz had shown them earlier. It was a small room, but they were teenagers and would more than fit. Plus, the room had bunk beds, for which B'Elanna had called the top bunk.

They ended up racing towards their quarters, with Seven in the lead until she noticed an interesting door with a lock on it. She stopped to examine it, which caused B'Elanna to have to stop and cone back when she realized Seven was no longer running with her.

"Seven, what are you doing?" she asked when she found Seven staring at some door.

"This door is interesting. I wonder why it's locked." With that said, Seven went to attempt to open the door, only to be stopped by B'Elanna.

"Seven, I know I'm probably the last person you'd expect to say this, but if it's locked, it's best we left it alone. C'mon, we're still racing!" With that said, B'Elanna waited until Seven had started running again to run after her. By the time they'd made it to their temporary quarters, they couldn't stop laughing.

To make matters even funnier, for B'Elanna anyway, as Seven neared their quarters, she'd temporarily forgotten what year they were in, and had run crashing into the doors. B'Elanna had been on the floor laughing, so she hadn't seen Seven roll her eyes, then smile before successfully walking into their quarters and returning with a pillow. She used it to start a pillow fight, which got B'Elanna quickly back to her feet.

B'Elanna rushed into their room, and when she returned, she found Seven standing there smiling, pillow in her hands. She showed Seven what she'd brought back — a pillow of her own — then smiled, saying, "Oh Seven, this means war!"

And that started the most epic pillow fight the Enterprise had yet to see. It coursed the halls of E Deck and could be detected far off by the giggling accompanied by it. Crewmembers stepped outside their quarters to see what the ruckus was about, and before they knew it, they saw the girls running by, hitting each other with their pillows. No one had the heart to put an end to it, as it brought a smile to even the grumpiest person, Starfleet and MACO alike.

Eventually, the two teenagers got tired and made their way back to their quarters only to collapse on their beds, fully clothed.

--------------------------------------------------

Trip had walked Naomi all the way back to her quarters and had waited in the living room while Naomi had changed in her room. When she came back out, Trip was asking if she was alright, and she said she was perfectly fine, except for a small headache. Trip, however, could see her hand was burned from the liquid and insisted on taking her to Sickbay, to which Naomi protested profusely.

"Trip, really, I'm fine. It's nothing, really."

Trip wasn't buying it, and in the end, he won. When they got there, Naomi looked around and was glad to see her mother was no where in sight, only Tom, for which she was glad. Tom she'd be able to fool, but her mother would see what really happened. No, it was best her mother didn't know about the burns.

"Naomi, what's the emergency?" Tom asked, seeing her standing there with Trip.

"Oh, it's just my headache's back," she said.

"Really, and that's why you decided to skip out on the rest of Frankenstein?" Tom asked, looking at her like he wasn't buying it.

"That, and I sorta spilled my drink and burned my hand." She showed it to him, and in no time, it was healed (much to Trip's surprise; he loved Phlox, but twenty-fourth century medicine was way better). Tom gave her something for the headache, then she and Trip made to leave. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she turned around and added to Tom, who was busy working on whatever he'd been doing when they had come in, "Oh, and can you not tell my Mom please? She'd freak if she knew and blow things totally out of proportion."

"Sure, Naomi, see ya."

"See ya," she said with a smile, then exited back into the hallway. Trip was there, and apologizing for T'Pol yet again. It was beginning to drive her crazy.

"Please stop Trip. It was an accident. T'Pol didn't mean to do it, so just forget it, 'k?" She stared him down, forcing eye contact as he answered that he would. "Good, now I'm just gonna go check in on Icheb. See you tomorrow?"

"'K," Trip responded, and then they walked off in different directions.

Of course, Naomi wasn't stupid. She knew very well that T'Pol had spilt her drink and popcorn on purpose. T'Pol was jealous, and Naomi was going to have to talk to her about it, but that could wait until morning. She just wanted to check up on Icheb. She wouldn't admit it, not to anyone, least of all herself, but she liked Icheb, a lot. Of course, even if she would admit it, their age gap, for now, was more than enough to stop anything from ever being able to happen between them. But they had a long journey ahead of them to get back to the Alpha Quadrant, and maybe, just maybe when they were older, something could happen. For now, Naomi was happy simply being friends.

When Naomi got to Astrometrics, not needing the computer to tell her he was inside, she stopped. The doors were locked. The only person who ever locked the doors was Seven, and she wasn't there. She ignored the fact they were locked, figuring Icheb had simply wanted some guaranteed peace and quiet, and unlocked them simply. She'd learned a lot from the ex-drones living on the ship, and cracking encrypted codes was one of those things. In fact, it had been Icheb himself who'd taught her how to do it.

However, the second the doors opened, she wished she had never unlocked the doors. She was frozen in place by shock. Standing in front of her, T'Pol and Icheb were kissing, and it was _way_ more than a simple kiss on the lips. Neither seemed to notice her standing there as they continued to kiss.

As soon as Naomi could move, she ended up running away, forcing the tears back until she was safely in her bedroom. Once there, she let the tears fall. She knew Icheb wasn't hers, and she knew _exactly_ what T'Pol was doing, but it still made her angry. The longer she sat there, her tears slowly turned into anger. Eventually, her face was dry, and her mind was busy scheming on ways to get revenge.

It was one thing to spill food on her; that she could take. But this was too far, way too far.

"This means war," Naomi said to the silence of her and her mother's quarters. She looked over at her Flotter doll and she couldn't stop the plans for revenge as they flowed through her devious mind.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**A/N: So, what do ya think? There's an easy way to tell me . . . with a review!**

**See you guys soon!! The next chapter's gonna be called "Tricks Galore." If you've got any ideas for Naomi and T'Pol's little war, please send them to me! I've got some ideas, but there's always room for more!**

**Smiles,**

**~Naomitrekkie :D**


End file.
